Ever Had A Dream Come True?
by Heidi Clare1
Summary: Tori had a secret. Meeting Steve in a chance encounter, he asked her out, she made him dinner. Could she share her secret? Read on to find out. (One Shot)


I desperately needed Coffee at that time of the morning, steaming to reawaken my senses fully. I had started to type the manuscript the night before until my clock finally told me I had practically worked through the night.

I was meeting the Ryan that morning at the café. Taking a fleeting look once more at a clock; my meeting was in less than two hours. Arranged the day before at our usual coffee shop, on the corner of Merchant Street. They served the most delicious coffee and croissant, and I decided to get the extra shot as I needed the caffeine boost.

I chose to sit outside on such a glorious morning. Here I could delight in watching the world go by with its people and their Monday morning mayhem; well just until the order was filled I smiled. There was some commotion on the opposite side of the road; a young guy was running I could see him crossing from one side of the precinct to the other. There was a pedestrian thoroughfare where he paused briefly at before he continued his sprint looking over his shoulder at the overweight security guard that wheezed one hand clutching his chest while chasing him. Eventually the guard came to a halt and bent down to grab his knees, sucking oxygen in to fill his burning lungs before starting up again at a much slower pace.

Arriving at the crossing the youth ran briefly looking for moving traffic before continuing his journey, unknown to him, me and anyone else in the vicinity; across the street from me a group of people three men and a woman who were waiting to cross the walkway were headed this way.

They were a happy bunch the three men were talking to the girl who was with them in a manner which, looking at her body language she didn't agree with, and to confirm this she shook her head negatively but continued she smiling and elbowing them. In the mean time the youth was running right into their path. A vendor, who was considering setting up a stall of souvenirs at the crossroads, was thrown to the sidewalk as the young boy tried to avoid him. Regaining his balance, the young lad reached inside the waistband of his jeans and withdrew a gun and aimed it skywards. Things had become serious in a matter of seconds. Men were waving their hands and shouting. Although I couldn't hear them, I could see they were telling people to take cover. I hid behind a pillar which my table was situated in front of, but I couldn't help be enthralled in what was taking place in front of my very eyes.

A tall man with dark hair and broad shoulders shouted toward the boy, the two men who were with him also drew their weapons as did the girl; the security guard was jogging towards them as the boy slowed. It seemed he had no alternative but to surrender. In a split decision, the youth took a dramatic turn and ran away from his pursuers and unfortunately for him into the path of an oncoming vehicle.

It wasn't a fatal accident ;the boy injured was not in a serious condition. This whole area soon became swamped with uniformed officers. Commotion soon entailed from the ambulance and squad cars. This had now ruined the ambiance of the coffee shop and the tranquillity that was once promised. Coffee and croissants would need to be reordered immediately; and preferably before the uniformed officers placed theirs to go.

Professor Ryan Johnson was now nearly twenty minutes late. I checked my cell and there was a text message to say he was running behind, but to order his usual coffee and pastry. I sat back in my chair checking my bag before taking in the aftermath of the drama. A server brought my coffee and croissant to the table, a uniformed officer (I would guess in his late twenties); was making his way across to where I sat.

"Ma-am" he started, "did you happen to see what transpired here this morning?"

"I did" I replied

"Would you be able to give me a brief statement?"

"Certainly I would" I proceeded to offer my version of events and finished by saying that "I witnessed the boy drawing his weapon while the group of four plain clothed officers were still making their way down the street, in what I witnessed as a jovial mood. Although I couldn't hear what their conversation was about the young boy definitely drew his weapon before the four officers responded" the young officer thanked me moving around the man who was nearby and continued watching me. I recognised him as the tall dark haired plain clothed policeman. I nodded to him before settling back down to my coffee. I could see Professor Johnson ascending the steps to the shop.

"I leave you for a couple of hours" he said "and look what happens!"

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek and telling him seriously it wasn't my fault this time.

A server came back and took the professors order; I reached down and took the messenger bag which held the typed manuscript. "I have something for you Ryan" I said.

Ryan's eyes lit up as I took the large lightly bound ream of paper from the bag and offered it to Ryan's outstretched hands.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you for this" he said

"You can pay for breakfast" I replied laughing.

In my peripheral vision I could see that the group of officers now stood behind me, the tall guy with the dark hair tapped me on the shoulder "excuse me ma-am, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to thank you for clarifying to the officer that the assailant withdrew his weapon before we saw him this morning."

"You are welcome officer" I said "I'm simply telling it as it is" I turned away.

"Well my team and I are grateful" he continued

Seeing him still there I turned and said to him "seriously I'm glad you are all ok, and hope the lad recovers to have his day in court. I hope your day gets better from here on in" I finished.

I looked Ryan with wide eyes "are you ready?" I asked wanting to go; the dark-haired officer smiled as I got up from my seat. I could feel him watching me as I left the table.

"Excuse me miss!" he shouted after me, "EXCUSE ME MISS!"

Ryan turned and nudged me the dark-haired man was carrying my messenger bag offering it to me. "Oh thank you officer" I said "I don't know where my head is this morning"

"Understandable" said the officer "particularly taking into account the circumstances"

I chuckled "I'm Steve McGarrett by the way" he said offering his hand to me.

"This is Professor Ryan Johnson" I said pointing to Ryan with my palm up "and I'm Victoria Davis. I'm very pleased to meet you"

"Victoria the pleasure is all mine" he said

I chuckled once more "my friends call me Tori" I said

"Let me repay you by buying you coffee" said Steve

"No can do this morning Steve" I said "I have a hot date with a Professor and some freshmen at UH, but maybe some other time?" I smiled back at him

"I'd like that" he said

Steve handed me a card which had his office number on it, he promptly switched the card over which had his personal cell number scrawled on the back. "Call me" he said before I took Ryan's arm and we made our way toward where he'd parked.

Ryan stopped dead and looked me in the eye "Tori" he said "I hope you will take the young man up on his offer? I know you, and hiding away and burying your head in the sand will not improve your situation you know."

"Ah we'll see Ryan. I have a lot on my plate at the moment; I still have to attend my classes, although I have had my free pass from the hospital so at least no more visits there." I said smiling.

"I know and you're doing remarkably well, you have come so far in such a short time" he said

Maybe I can help, Ryan thought she's been cooped up for far too long; she needs to get out and spend time in the company of other young people and have some fun. Should I contact this Steve myself? Or should I leave well alone. Maybe a phone call would move things along nicely. Ryan smiled to himself I'll wait a few days and then make a move.

"Hm?" said Tori "did you say something?"

"No" said Ryan turning her to face him, "but I think you should make that call."

Monday passed by quickly and the morning's events soon blurred into insignificance when faced with the day's lectures; and the reading which automatically came with each lesson. That's my evening sorted I thought. Now about dinner what was it going to be? Frozen pizza or soup, there was not much of a choice, and with this month's allowance gone, take out was not an option. Pizza I decided. I'm not in the mood to cook this evening.

While the oven was warming, I took out my reference books to study the countless chapters on architecture required for the following day's studies. Pages I had marked previously were now open; waiting for me to inwardly digest the information printed on the paper. I got up and placed the pizza in the centre of the oven, and let it cook through as directed while my mind returned to my dark haired stranger and our encounter that morning.

I showered and changed into yoga pants and t-shirt, I made myself comfortable on the couch with my messenger bag near me. I needed my cell which was hidden at the bottom of the bag. Taking it out and placing it nearby, I also found the card with Steve McGarrett's name and number, I had forgotten about it, although the image of his smile soon had him consuming my thoughts. Maybe I'll text him tomorrow.

Considering I was up most of the previous night typing Ryan's manuscript I felt tired but not exhausted. It was getting close to midnight again; I knew I would suffer for it tomorrow.

With my reading prep all finished, I gathered what I needed for the following day's lectures and stored all papers and books in my bag. I headed off to bed. Sleep overwhelmed me once my head hit the pillow. Waking only to use the bathroom and then get a glass of water before returning. I dreamt that Steve was kissing me slowly his tongue pushing passed my closed lips searching my mouth. I responded to his kisses moaning and holding him closer, he pulled me on to his lap, and nestled his nose where my neck met my shoulder. He trailed kisses down my throat and neck; cupping my face he planted a kiss directly on my lips. His hand trailed up and down my back soothing me, while the other remained holding me close around my waist. His lips continued to work their magic against my sensitive skin and swollen lips.

I woke to the sun peeking through the gap in the curtains, and a warm feeling inside me. As I stretched my arms above my head and my legs taut and forced out of the comforter I was wrapped in, I let out a groan. My dream remained vivid and I decided I was going to contact Mr McGarrett that day.

My lectures were over by twelve thirty. I could manage a coffee that afternoon if there was time in his schedule. Ryan had texted me earlier to say that the manuscript was great he had needed to make some minor adjustments to his writing, but the content more or less remained unchanged. He also asked if I had telephoned or contacted McGarrett at all.

Nag, nag, nag. Persistent I thought. I texted him back to say that I was having lunch in the refectory and that I would text him later. I tingled once more thinking back to my dream, and blushed at the thought of wet kisses down my neck and on my lips.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn to see Paul a fellow student and classmate bringing his tray to the table at which I was seated.

"Hi Tori" he said "How's it going?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks Paul"

"You gonna agree to come out with me this week?" he asked

"Paul" I said "You know I like you. But, I'm afraid I'm otherwise engaged this week. I'm not drawn to you like that anyway. I'm much older than you to begin with; I really like you" I said "but as a friend."

"Ok I understand" he said "but I refuse to give up on us"

"Paul" I said "there is **NO **us"

"Ok friends" he said smiling.

After sorting that little misunderstanding out, I took my tray and went back to the table, I gave Paul's arm a gentle squeeze before telling him I was leaving for the day, and would see him tomorrow.

"I'll see you first" he said "in my dreams"

I rolled my eyes at him before playfully punching his bicep on my way past. "Let it be Paul please" I told him before leaving the building.

I sat on a bench outside and thought I would strike while the iron was hot. Now where did I put that piece of paper? I was digging around in my bag for the card.

"Ah-ha!" I cried as I pulled it from the loose piece of gum that had stuck to it at the base of the bag. I began to make my way home

I texted Mr Steve McGarrett, and asked him if he would like to meet?

_**Hi Steve, I hope you remember me? Would you still like to meet for that coffee sometime soon? Tori Davis**_

I explained I couldn't take his call but a text would be great, if not an imposition.

As soon as I put the cell in my pocket I felt a vibration of a returning text message. I stopped immediately, and sat on the wall which faced the ocean. A Text message alert From Steve McGarrett.

_**Hi Tori, great to hear from you,**_ (I chuckled at the irony) _**how about meeting later this afternoon. Does three thirty sound good to you at the usual coffee shop? SM**_

Hm I thought thirty minutes between now and then. I needed to run some errands and would make my way to the coffee shop en route.

_**I'll meet you there. Tori**_

I needed to get eggs, milk, cheese and bread, something to sustain my energy levels until the end of the month which was incidentally two days away. Preventing me from falling down and being eaten by a pack of German Sheppard's in my flat.

In the grocery store I leafed through a magazine, while the assistant packed my goods in a small bag. I paid and left to walk the short journey back to the coffee-house where I met my tall dark stranger. I would now have to share my secret.

Steeling a glance at my watch I could see I was five minutes late. Mr McGarrett was waiting at the entrance a serious look on his face.

"I'm not used to being kept waiting Tori" he said

"I do apologise" I said "it seems I'm having a no-go day today, I needed to get a few essentials and time slipped away."

"Let's start again" he said

He turned away and asked Tori what she wanted to drink, "sorry?" she said "I didn't catch that?"

He looked at her and asked her once more what she wanted to drink. "Just a coffee thanks" she said

"Latte or cappuccino. Which would you prefer?"

Oh a latte although I prefer a cappuccino...no I'll have a cappuccino she said

"You sure now?" he asked

"I'm sure" I replied

Giving the order to the man in the long apron, he turned to me and said that he was surprised to receive a text that day from me.

I told him I didn't want to give him time to forget me. I smiled.

"Hmm" he cocked and eyebrow and looked into my face "I don't know what it is about you Tori Davis but there is something you're not telling me."

"Ah you are very perceptive" I said. "I do have a secret; however I haven't decided whether I will share it with you yet." I finished.

"I'm intrigued" he said, "give me a minute to let me think. What are you not telling me?"

I raised my eyebrows, to let him know I was surprised at his comment. "Guess" I said

"I think you are a runaway, or felon wanted throughout the country for jail breaking." He said

"Um no" I replied although compared to what I have to share that story would stop people in their tracks" I said. "I'm really just making my way through life studying as I go, getting caught up in shootings now and again, while making acquaintances with tall dark strangers in the process."

"So you are not wanted across fifty states then?" he asked knowing full well she wasn't.

"Not that I know of" I replied I looked at my watch, "I really should be going" I said drinking the last of my cappuccino.

"Can I give you a lift home Tori?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I think if the governor of Hawaii trusts me, I'm of reputable character" he said. I laughed out loud.

"OK" I said. I would be very grateful for the lift, as the public transport would take me so far and I would need to walk to my flat. Which was fine, but while juggling bags and groceries would not be a doddle.

"So" he asked "how come you're back at school?"

"I can't tell you that without divulging my secret" I said "If you don't mind waiting until we arrive at the flat, I will reveal all"

Steve helped Tori into the truck; she was of small frame curvy. Her clothes hugged her figure making her even sexier which was more pronounced as she swung her hips while walking. She smelled of strawberries and a hint of jasmine or something exotic, what the hell did he know? Her hair was dark, and glossy it was collar length and could probably be worn up or down, Today it was down. Her eyes were the colour of the ocean, and he noticed they missed nothing.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his. They were the deepest navy blue and I was mesmerised. I was missing much of what was said as I concentrated on his eyes and my mind wandered. I could see that I was frustrating him missing what he said as I was in another place; he needed to repeat his words often and that made me blush.

I sat like a little girl in the passenger seat of his truck. My feet didn't reach the floor and swung in midair while he sat at the wheel.

"Ready?" he asked

"I am" I said. He remained unmoved for some time.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"You could say that" he smiled "I don't know where you live". His eyebrows creased and a ridge became obvious in the centre of his forehead.

"Ha!" I laughed out loud, he touched my cheek. I blushed once more which he noticed and said was cute, but he needed an address to get going. I told him I lived at the moment in Ala Moana about two miles from where we were, as I was condo sitting for my friend while they were out of the country. I told him If it's inconvenient, I could easily walk.

"No "he said "though I'm surprised you don't drive" He said

"No I didn't feel the need" I replied

Steve switched the radio on, and listened singing softly, I didn't know the song but enjoyed watching. He caught my glance and smiled, I believe he flushed a little himself.

We drew up to the high-rise condo's that overlooked the harbour, "you want to come in?" I asked. He nodded that he would.

Following me up the stairwell, we took the elevator up to the seventh floor. I managed to get my keys from my pocket, as Steve took the bags from me. Opening the door, he walked over to the window and peered out at the boats in the harbour below. "Stunning view" he said.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"I'll take a beer if you have one?" I reached into the depths of the refrigerator for a bottle and opened it.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It won't be anything à la carte, but it will be tasty I promise."

"I need to check back at the office first is that ok?" he asked

"Of course, plus It will give me time to prepare, and change into something a little more comfortable" I said. "Go ahead"

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes" he said and he was gone.

I had some Bolognese sauce in the freezer; I took out and made some béchamel sauce to make a lasagna. I had enough peppers and fresh fruit and vegetables to make a salad to accompany. I headed for the bedroom and then the bathroom, making sure that everything was neat and tidy for when my guest wanted to explore. I didn't think he would want to stay.

I placed the lasagna in the oven along with homemade garlic bread. I was about to cut up the salad, when the doorbell rang. Its open I shouted and Steve appeared with a bottle of wine.

He put the bottle to chill, and asked if I needed any help. I said I was fine and told him to lay the table and then relax. He sat at the breakfast bar while I continued to chop.

"Nearly done I said I hope you're hungry?"

"Starved" he said smiling broadly.

Everything came together beautifully. He brought the wine out and poured a small glass for me. Which I sipped cleaning my palate before I served.

Sitting back in his chair, hugging his tummy, he said that he didn't feel he could fit any more into his body. "No room for tiramisu then?" I asked

I cleared the dishes, and went to the refrigerator where the dish containing some dessert remained. I emptied it into two smaller dishes and offered some cream with it.

"Oh Tori" he said "I think I will have to marry you" he said

I laughed hysterically, "you're a fast mover" I said "although keep eating that and you'll be in the same physical condition as that security guard from yesterday morning" I smiled.

"Tell me your story" he said seriously while taking the wine glass to his lips.

"I came to Hawaii about six years ago now" I said "I wanted to study architecture, and I was interested in local culture and how it influenced the way people live. My interest mainly lay in how society has influenced the local architecture." I thought that summed it up nicely.

"Forgive me for asking, but surely the course isn't a six-year one. Did you take a year or two out?"

"You could say that, I said "and in here lay's my secret."

He looked at me intently over the wine glass, maybe the alcohol had loosened my tongue I'm unsure. But "I don't usually tell anyone, and very few people in my circle are aware" I continued.

"Take your time" he said, and I nodded.

"Three years ago I was involved in a serious car accident, it killed my best friend who was driving and I was left without any ability to hear. I have been in and out of hospital for most of the time, and have recently been released from their care. I was about to begin my final year so I guess I'm the oldest in my class now."

"Do you wear a hearing aid" he asked

"I do" I said, "but the likelihood of me hearing anything is incredibly slim so I tend to lip read. If I have and more than likely I have at sometime not answered you at all today; then I apologise."

"Well I'm in awe of you" he said "how you have managed to regain your independence and integrate yourself back into a world which does not take your loss into daily consideration is just amazing."

"It's not that bad actually, I can live anywhere even if the neighbours are noisy" I said. Obviously there are things I miss like hearing the waves hit the shore, my favourite music and just a storm outside; telephone conversations although texting and email are a bonus. My other senses have become acute and my eyesight and visual awareness as improved significantly. I could give that young officer a description of the youth you were chasing yesterday morning accurately almost to his inside leg measurement."

Steve laughed out loud, "I guess I missed that important piece of information. How about the man in your life?"

"No man, unless you count my Father, and Ryan who has been an amazing friend to me during this traumatic time. I haven't always accepted the fact that I'm deaf. I did a lot of screaming and stomping before I realised that just by being here I had been offered a second chance."

"What about you Steven? How did you make Hawaii your home; or have you always lived here?"

Steve told his story about him and Mary moving when he was a teenager, eventually returning for his Father's funeral, and the offer of a job. "It's been an emotional journey he said "particularly as my Mother has recently shown up unannounced. That's another long story for another time." looking at his watch and getting up.

"Are you leaving?" I asked "you haven't told me about your significant other"

"I am clearing up, you cooked so I will clear" he said "I do have someone who is special, but it's running a little hot and cold" he finished

I was unsure about the hot and cold comment, but gathered that it wasn't a 'live-in' lover situation. Between us we managed to get the place cleared and dishes washed and dried.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"I really should be going" he said "it's getting late and you need to get your studying done."

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing anything remotely like studying tonight" I said

"Oh?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Well if you are going, I will catch up on correspondence; maybe incorporate a little reading nothing too strenuous." I said

"How about we catch a movie sometime?" he asked realising that perhaps I wouldn't hear the dialogue.

"That would be nice I said as long as the theatre had subtitles. Some do a special showing"

"Great" he said "if not we'll get a DVD"

He leaned into me brushing his lips against mine very tenderly. I placed my hand against his chest and he lifted me without effort on to the breakfast bar. "That's better" he said with me being at the same height.

He cupped my face with his hands and placed his lips once more on to mine it was a long luxurious kiss which made me go weak and crumbly. It was just as well I was sitting as I would've been a puddle on the floor after experiencing something as erotic as that kiss. Of course it would've been rude of me not to respond to any of his advances; so I did with gusto.

Lifting me once more, I placed my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist; he made his way to the door. "Tori I have loved your company and I really don't want to go, but I have an early start, and I know you have classes tomorrow. I really would like to see you again."

"Oh" I said "I think that can be arranged"

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked

"No" I said making his brow furrow again "you can text me or email me but don't call I won't hear you" I said looking down at the floor.

He lifted my head with his index finger and kissed me for the last time that night. He hadn't had time to reach his car and I felt my cell buzzing in my pocket"

_**Goodnight, sweet dreams. SM X**_

I'm sure they will be I thought, as I floated into the bedroom.

The End... For now.


End file.
